Grudge match rewritten
by Athese
Summary: From the 2003 tmnt series. Kluh demanded a rematch from Michelangelo. First Kluh had the upperhand but after that Mikey focused and won. But what if Mikey never got the change to focus and Kluh continued to beat poor Mikey? Like the title says, Grudge match rewritten. Note: I do not own TMNT!


Just a little one-shot, rewritten version of Grudge match.

"_Soon it will be over, first for you, and then for your pathetic family._

Kluh bend his hand and grinned at the sound of Mikey's wrist breaking. Mikey yelped in pain and was thrown on the ground. He rolled in a fetus position and bend over his wrist, trying to ease the pain. Mikey screamed again when Kluh grabbed Mikey by his shell and threw it at the wall. He crunched and slid against the wall down until he was laying against the wall. Kluh placed a foot on Mikey's plastron.

"No one to save you now turtle" He said and pressed harder and Mikey felt how the air in his lungs left him. On a higher platform Ultimate Daimyo was still looking at his son, who was hanging in the air held by Ammag, the father of Kluh. His war staff was still lying in front of him. Ammag had a big grin on his face, his son could finally get the revenge he deserved. Both Master Splinter and Donnie were looking at Ammag while Raph was looking at the awful sight in the arena. His little brother laying there. In a match too great for him. "'Mikey!" He screamed furiously as Kluh stepped on his plastron. Mikey didn't hear it and Kluh grinned as he pressed harder and harder on Mikey's plastron. Mikey now had trouble breathing and he struggled to get loose. Kluh pressed harder and Mikey's eyes widened when he felt his own ribs snap. Kluh released him but Mikey laid still. His chest was quickly falling and rising. Every breath hurt. He carefully stood up and wrapped his arms protectively around his broken ribs.

Kluh kicked Mikey again. He tried to avoid it but he wasn't quick enough and Kluh's foot touched Mikey's chest and he felt himself flying backwards against the wall.

"Pathetic turtle" Kluh said as he picked up Mikey on his broken wrist. Mikey screamed in pain and struggled to get out of his grip. "Now you will learn the true meaning of pain". Mikey blinked a few times as he felt his consciousness slipping. From far he heard his brothers and sensei screaming at him but he couldn't make out any words. All of his senses were shut and he could only feel his ribs and wrist hurting like shell. He was quickly thrown back to full consciousness when he felt his shell meeting the cold ground and he heard Kluh's twin-bladed glaive being picked up. Mikey rose to his feet, ignoring the pain which shot through his whole buddy. He was painting heavily. Why wasn't I porting to my brothers?

Kluh began to spin his glaive and he charged at Mikey. He did what he could do and kicked Kluh. His foot snapped right through the glaive, making it 2 glaive's but before it could hit Kluh he grabbed Mikey's leg. He swallowed deeply and looked into his eyes with horror. Mikey felt how he was lifted from the ground, his head facing down. Kluh raised him till he was at the same eye level. Kluh's eyes were filled with hatred and determination. Mikey's eyes on the other hand went from side to side. Looking for an opportunity to get free. His nun chucks were on the other side of the arena and the only other weapon present was Kluh's twin-bladed glaive. Which Mikey broke. One part of the glaive was laying on the ground and the other one was still in Kluh's hand. Mikey's eyes widened as he saw Kluh raising his glaive and with one smooth movement he felt the glaive sticking in his plastron. He yelped in pain and he felt blood dripping down his body. Protested screams came from the audience. Kluh released him and Mikey felt on the ground on his shell. His hands moved towards the glaive and he felt his hands being stained in his own blood. He shivered heavily. This was it. Kluh walked toward Mikey and he noticed he picked up the other half of the glaive.

"This is the end turtle, saw good bye to your pathetic family" He said and raised his glaive, preparing to make the killing blow.

Leo flinched in horror as he saw on the screen Mikey being stabbed with the glaive. It was now or never Leo. With a yell he charged into the room where one of Kluh's followers was meditating on a red stone which was controlling the arena. Leo ran forward and kicked the man in his back. And as soon as the stone fell and shattered in pieces, many things happened. Donnie charged forward and grabbed Daimyo's son. Daimyo himself grabbed his staff and engulfed all of Ammag's followers and Ammag in a red light which enabled them to move. And when the stone shattered, the arena fell. Kluh was now above Mikey and had his Glaive raised, ready to kill Mikey. Raph acted without hesitation and jumped down and charged at Kluh. He tackled Kluh so his glaive only scratched Mikey's shoulder. Raph landed on top of Kluh. He growled angrily and raised his sais, ready to kill him for what he's done to Mikey. But before he could Kluh was engulfed in the same red light and Raph was thrown off of him. Raph quickly got on his feet and ran towards Mikey. Who was still lying there. The glaive still sticking out of his chest. Raph kneed at his side and just stared with a horrific expression, not knowing what to do. Quickly after that a bunch of medicals rushed to his side and threw Raph away. Raph didn't bother but just kept staring at the sight off his brother. The medicals said something and then they just vanished. Presumably to the hospital to treat him. Donnie, Master splinter, Daimyo and his son and even Leo ran towards Raph. Donnie gave Raph a hug and helped him getting up. Raph looked up and stared at Donnie, Tears sliding down his face.

"is he gonna be alrigh'? Tell me he is Donnie" Raph said in a shaky voice. Donnie blinked a few times and tears built up in his eyes too. "I don't know"" He whispered. Daimyo stepped forward and turned to Master Splinter.

"I'm so sorry about what happed to your sons and I'll make sure my people will fix him up and Ammag will be punished along with his son and followers. Michelangelo is now being treated in our hospital, which you are familiar with" He said and looked at Leonardo. Who was indeed familiar with the hospital. When Mikey became the battle nexus champion, Leo was shot and also brought to the hospital. Leo nodded and started to run towards the tower. Donnie, Raph and Master Splinter followed him and Leo continued to run. He quickly reached the building and without waiting he run upstairs until he reached the right floor. They were greeted by Mikey's screams.

"S-stop" He weakly said as the nurses prepared to get the glaive out of his plastron. There was a horrific seeping sound as the glaive was carefully pulled out of his plastron and Mikey screamed again in pain. He tried to raise his arms but they were held down by other nurses so he couldn't interfere with the treatment. One nurse quickly placed a wrapped cloth onto Mikey's plastron to stop the bleeding while the others hooked him on different machinery to give him some extra blood and controlled his breath since he'd broken his ribs. Another nurse came towards Mikey and stitched the skin under his plastron which was stabbed by the glaive. Sadly his plastron had to grow back on his own. The nurses wrapped Mikey's upper body so the cut in his plastron would heal nicely and his ribs too. His wrist was put in a cast and his bruises were taken care of.

The whole procedure was already taking an hour and the 3 turtle brothers and Splinter were still waiting outside, trying to comfort each other. Each of them still couldn't believe what has happened. Suddenly the door opened and a nurse stood in the door.

"You can visit Michelangelo-san if you like too" She said in a kind voice and bowed in honor. Raph was the first one to get up and ran inside to see his baby brother laying there. His upper body was wrapped with bandages and his chest rose and fell quickly. His wrist was put in a cast and he had several bruises spread over his body.

"Mikey" Raph whispered and he fell to his knees next to his baby brother and carefully took his right hand and pinched it lightly. To Raph's surprise Mikey opened his eyes and stared at him.

"H-hey Raph. G-guess I lost" He said with a shaky voice and grinned a bit. Donnie walked over to Mikey and placed a blanket on top of him.

"How are you feeling Mikey?" Donnie asked as he sat down on the other side of him. Mikey's head turned towards Donnie.

"Like I've been hit by a pizza delivery scooter" He said and flinched likely. They all relaxed a bit when they noticed Mikey could still make jokes, crappy ones but it was still a joke.

"Look Mikey, abou' what I said earlier, tha I was goin' to enjoy your rematch. I-I didn't mean this" Raph said. He kinda felt guilty about saying that when Mikey got into the arena. He was just so irritated that Mikey kept rubbing his victory in Raph's face that he was pleased that somebody would shut him up for a second. Raph never thought it would turn out as a fight to the finish.

"Dude, apology accepted" Mikey quickly said and tried to pet Raph but his arms wouldn't listen to him. Suddenly a hot burning pain erupted from his chest, where the glaive hit him. He yelped all of a sudden and began to struggle to get away from the pain. Immediately a few nurses came running towards Mikey and quickly stung him with a needle. Mikey felt how the sedative spread through his body and he felt his eyes getting heavy and he quickly was asleep.

"That ought to do it" One nurse mumbled and turned to the shocked faces of the turtles and their master. "Don't worry, this was to be excepted, we just didn't think it would come this soon. The light sedation we gave earlier when we removed the glaive mostly lasts a bit longer but don't worry he'll be fine" She said in a high pitched voice and bowed before walking away again. Another nurse stayed with Mikey and looked at his bandages again. She covered his bruises in some weird crème.

"If you want to stay overnight I can bring you to your rooms. If everything goes well Mikey can leave by tomorrow if he's careful and gets the right treatments at home" The nurse spoke.

"Thank you for taking care of Michelangelo, and for offering us a sleeping place. But from the looks on their faces I don't think they'll leave Michelangelo." Master Splinter said and looked at his sons, who nodded in agreement. Like shell they were going to leave their baby bro.

"As you wish" The nurse said and walked to a closet to get some more blankets and make 4 beds around Michelangelo ready. "If you need something, feel free to ask"

"Thank you for your hospitality" Splinter said and the nurse walked away. Outside it quickly became dark and they decided they had to sleep too. And so they did. They walked to their beds around Michelangelo.

"Good night Baby brother" Raph said quietly and closed his eyes.


End file.
